


Long Ago

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Comfort, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Batfamily (DCU), Horses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Middle Ages, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Neck Kissing, Reader Helps Batfamily (DCU), Reunions, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: The 15th century the wife of Bruce Wayne and mother of Richard, Jason, Cassandra, Tim and Damian. She returns from her travels seeing her dearly missed family
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 27





	Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense

Riding my horse returning to my home. I rode down a path into my husband's cave. Inside the large hidden cave to the left large stables for our horse's, in the middle a circle brick wall. Simply ask and the image you wish to see will appear. If anything evil is being inflicted it shall appear and on the right a bed for illnesses, and injuries. Witha large cabinet filled with potions Alfred made for healing. As well as defensive and offensive potions. I see Bruce looking into the water, with his hands on the bricks. Beside him his horse. I see Alfred a great healer and our servant. Though is a part of this family. He walked to me he touched my horse's forehead and held the rein

"lady Y/N, I see you've returned safely from your travels"

"aye, I am grateful to be home again" 

"as we all are to see you return" 

I gently smiled and got off my horse, Alfred and I embrace. As Alfred took my horse to the stables. I walk to Bruce he lifted and turned his head to see me. I took a deep breath missing him dearly. We cupped each other's cheeks. He kissed me deeply. He stopped with his arm across my hip and other on my cheek. I had my arm across his neck and other on his chest 

"you have been missed my love, how was your trip. I trust you had success" 

"aye, all of the warrior's of Justice have agreed to partake in helping us rebuild, Gotham" 

"yet I still believe that we could manage without assistance, my love" 

I ran my fingers through his hair sighing "must you be stubborn, darling" 

"always" he said smirking I chuckled. 

He kissed me I missed him dearly. I hear horse's running and laughter. I turn to see my four son's and my only daughter 

"ha! Richard Wayne wins once again" I hear my oldest son say and get off his mare, Nightingale along with the other's 

"tt, perhaps only because you cheat every time" Damian says giving his horse, Titus a apple 

Jason laughed and pet his horse, Bandit "ha! Called on your cheating by child poor, Richard" Jason said 

Damian grabbed his dagger "do not call me a child! Or I shall slaughter you, Jason" Damian said with anger 

"must you all always bicker" Tim said with irritation

Tim leaned his head on his horse, Red. Cassandra, shook her head and rolling her eye's. She took her horse, Midnight to the stables. As she finshed taking care of her horse. She turned and saw me. I smiled taking a deep breath in relief, missing all my children 

She gently smiled "Mum" 

My son's quickly moved their heads to me.

"Mum, you're home!" Richard said gratefully 

"it is lovely to see you all my children" 

My daughter ran and embraced me I wrapped my arm's around her. My third child. Her calm, peaceful and loving nature. Her strength and wisdom. Those who fear her are those who inflict harm. 

"my beautiful daughter" as we part she smiles I kiss her head 

My son's walked to me Richard wrapped his arm's around me. I kiss his head. My first born. His kind-hearted, strength, loyalty, wisdom and virtues nature. He longs to see the world, to leave us. I know one day I will miss my precious son

"you've been missed, Mum" 

I looked at Jason his expression of relief. I touch his cheeks leaning his head down. As he bent his knees. I kiss his head and wrap my arm's around my wayward child. He wrapped his arm's around me. Jason shows his arrogance hidden within his heart he's loving, gentle and kind.

"my son" 

"I'm glad you have returned home, Mum" 

I look at my son Tim his intelligence, wisdom and virtue. He never sees how important he is. How I wish he could see how truly important he is to us. As I embrace my son, he wraps him arm's around me. I kiss his head feeling joy to be with my children 

"I have missed you, Mum" 

"and I, you my darling" 

I walk to my youngest child Damian he looks like his father. The only proof he's mine is his eye's. He has his father's temper, stubbornness, strength and leadership. Deep down he truly loves his family and longs to make them proud. As I place my hand on his neck smiling. He sighs placing his hand on mine 

"tt" he took a deep breath embracing me, laying his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm's around him "I have missed you, Mum" 

In my bed-chambers a large bed, a vanity on the side of the room. My vanity my husband made for me for our wedding anniversary. It was painted my favorite color. Engraved on the top of my husband and myself. I brushed my hair in the mirror. I see my husband's reflection. I smile Bruce sighed in relaxation. He bended his knees and wrapped his arm's around me. He kissed my neck as I put my hand on his neck. As I lean back and hold his arm's with my hand's. Bruce buried his head in my neck inhaling. He kissed the back of my neck. Moments later we laid in the bed together. With Bruce and I leaning against the bed frame. We locked each other's arm's. I laid my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on mine. He kissed my head and cheek gently. I hold his hand lifting it and kiss his wedding ring. It's these loving moment's between us, that I cherish, deeply. 

"you're are to not leave for so long, darling" he took a deep breath "my day's have been darker since you're absence. I miss my sunshine" he muttered using my name he gave me 

"well then I shall brighten you again, my love" 

I kissed my husband as we cupped each other's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Oh and if I need any improvements please let me know!


End file.
